


An Excellent Imagination

by Secretbadass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbadass/pseuds/Secretbadass
Summary: Read the tags, dude.





	An Excellent Imagination

Sherlock’s assailant shoved him up against the wall of the alley, hard enough to hurt. “That was unbelievably stupid,” he hissed.

“Wha—” the detective began but broke off with a grunt as his back made violent contact with the brickwork for the second time.

“Leaving yourself open like that. Careless. Good way to get hurt, or worse.”

His attacker had him backed against the wall now and was plastered against the detective. “Dangerous,” he said, punctuating each word with a full-body shove. “Dangerous and foolish.” The man’s scent filled Sherlock’s nostrils. “The great Sherlock Holmes, who thinks he knows everything.”

He stuck his face into Sherlock’s, snarling. “Well, you don’t know everything, Mr. Holmes. For instance, you don’t know what I heard last night.”

“L-last night?” the detective echoed. 

“Mmm,” said the man. He shoved himself even closer to Sherlock, pressing the two of them together. Sherlock could feel every part of him, including—was that—? “Yeah, last night, when you were...occupied...in your room. So occupied that you didn’t hear me come down for a glass of water, apparently. But I heard you. Oh, yes, I heard.” Yes, that was definitely an—

Sherlock could feel his body responding despite himself. John continued growling in his ear. “I heard what you were doing in there, Sherlock, and I know who you were thinking of when you did it.” John was shamelessly rutting against him now and the sensation, even through cotton and denim and wool and silk, was so intense Sherlock was getting lightheaded. But he wanted more. He spread his legs, widening his stance to lower himself and enhance the friction. They were cock to cock now, both gasping. Sherlock's head swam.

“I heard you when you came. You said my name. What were you doing, Sherlock, hmm? Were you having a garden variety wank, or were you fingering yourself? Were you picturing my _lips_ on your cock the way I picture yours on mine?”

John tilted his pelvis then, slowly and deliberately running his rock-hard shaft the length of Sherlock’s, eliciting a filthy groan from the detective that nearly finished John off then and there. He put his mouth to Sherlock’s ear. “Or did you imagine my cock in your arse, hmm? Because I can imagine that too. I’ve got an excellent imagination, Sherlock,” he said, punctuating the next words with thrusts of his pelvis, “and I can picture myself _fucking_ you into the _mattress_ until you _scream_.” 

Sherlock came instantly. John could feel Sherlock's cock spasming as he came, followed by the wet heat of his release against his own crotch. The detective threw his head back, mouth open in a soundless cry as his orgasm rocketed through him, his only sound a tiny moan as his climax subsided. Seeing Sherlock Holmes coming to orgasm was the most erotic thing John had ever experienced, but it was the moan that undid him. John braced himself against the brickwork with an arm to either side of Sherlock, chest heaving as he spurted again and again into his pants.

“My God,” was all Sherlock could manage.

“Not quite,” said John. His legs were shaking.

"You made me—"

"Mmm, yeah...me, too. Jesus."

Sherlock bent forward and put that exquisite mouth to John’s ear. His voice was velvet and steel and oh, God, pure _sex_ , and even in his current state, it went straight to John's cock. “Take me home, Captain Watson,” Sherlock breathed, “and fuck me.”


End file.
